


Nightmare

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, Feels people I don't need them, Gen, Hammer Man - Freeform, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the latest ask on ask a ravager about the child sized loin cloth on Yondu's trinket shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



“Daddy I’m scared.”

 

“S’okay. You got me, don’t cha? “He smiled at the small boy, arrow still tight in his hand. “Anything that hurts ya is gonna have to get though me first.”

 

He turned his head away watching the land for more of the invaders but he turned back when he felt the small hand was suddenly gone from his wrist.

 

“Boy?” he called out softly trying to sense but something was wrong with his fin. He reached up and pulled his hand away when he felt blood looking at it covering his hand before he looked back around the arrow dropping from his other hand at the destruction in front of him. Bodies of his tribe littered everywhere.

 

 “Petros!” he shouted his voice echoing in the silence as he hurried to find the small boy.

 

No answer and it just sent him into a panic as he kept shouting for the other finally he found him and he dropped to his knees pulling the small body to him a sob escaping his lips.

 

“Daddy?” the little Centaurian said weakly still clutching tightly to his little toy.

 

“I’m here boy..” he said softly.

 

“Don’t let the hammer man take him too.”

 

“Take who?” he asked lifting his head a bit to see where his son was pointing before the life fully left the boys eyes and his hands with slack the stupid purple octopus hitting the ground. He felt a sob rip from his throat but he finally looked up.  He then felt his eyes widening at the sight that he saw.

 

The Ravagers were strewn  across the ground, all dead.

 

But that wasn’t what made his heart stop.

 

The one who held his kinds nightmares stood there a smirk formed on his lips and one small terran held up by the back of his neck struggling to breathe and scratch at the other’s hand trying to make him  let go.

 

“Peter!” He shouted moving to stand still clutching his son’s dead body.

 

“You couldn’t save him and you won’t be able to save this one from me either. “  The dark voice slithered out.

 

Yondu tried to whistle but he couldn’t. He could taste his blood in his mouth as he watched the Hammer man drop Peter to the ground, the boy gasping for breath.

 

“Peter!” Yondu tried to shout just as the hammer was brought down to smash the boy’s head.

 

Yondu woke up with a half scream of anger and fear upon his lips, panting hard as he looked about his room. He wasn’t on Alpha Centaurian. He was on the Elector. He was in his room, he could feel his headpiece flaring to life with his distress before his eyes found the small stuffed toy sitting on his bed and he dropped back down trying to control his breathing as he buried his face in a pillow. If he screamed and sobbed into it, well no one was around to hear it.

 

And if he spent the next day (well days more like weeks) making sure Peter was no more than five feet from him, well no one was dumb enough to comment.


End file.
